Some existing power management systems are able to control a power management system using a network. These existing systems typically require elaborate hardware systems and/or extensive highly technical programming in order to control the electronic components that make up the power management systems. These requirements add unwanted expenses that are usually associated with operating and/or installing the power management systems.
It should be noted many existing power management systems require entry of multiple parameters in order adequately operate the electronic components that make up the power management system. These parameters also typically need to be changed each time there is change within the power management system.
In addition, existing power management systems often require a separate device in order to have a user remotely communicate with the electronic components within the power management system. These additional and separate devices add unwanted time and cost to the power management system (both hardware and installation). These additional devices also add security risks associated with remotely accessing the electronic components in the power management system.
Another drawback with such existing power management systems is that it is typically more difficult to establish and maintain a remote connection. This difficulty is commonly due to local network security requirements pertaining to inbound network connections within the power management system.
Conventional power management systems sometimes use a server on a network to control power management systems. However, even though these systems may be able to access a generator controller that is part of the power management system in order to exchange communications between the server and the generator controller, the generator controller in such power management systems are unable to control other electronic components (e.g., automatic transfer switches, load control modules, etc.) that are part of the power management systems.
In addition, conventional power management systems do not include the ability to use the network to update programming on the generator controller. Therefore, the generator controller is unable to control other electronic components that are part of the power management system using the updated programming unless the programming is added to the generator control (or the other electronic components that make up the power management system via the generator controller) in some other more cumbersome manner.
Conventional power management systems also do not include the ability to use the server on the network to synchronize a server clock with a generator controller clock. Therefore, existing power management systems are unable to use a synchronized generator controller clock to synchronize the clocks in the other electronic components that are part of the power management system.